Keep Me, Night
by American Daydreamer
Summary: How long can the relationship between an S class criminal and a Konoha shinobi last? Perhaps it's best if the difficulties are just ignored. DeiTen


**This is my version of the 10tunes challenge on LJ (writing 10 Harry Potter oneshots that are based of songs.) What can I say? I liked the idea. Think I can make it to 10?**

**If you read my profile, you know I'm addicted to Naruto crack pairings. This is a series of DeiTen crack oneshots. I'll probably be trying to experiment with different styles, so please excuse the fanfic schizophrenia (Don't worry, I won't change styles in the middle of the story.) So, if you don't like crack pairings like I do, please don't voice it in my reviews. Nobody's forcing you to read this.  
**

**I've looked through it for spelling mistakes, obvious grammar mistakes, etc... but I wouldn't be surprised if something slipped by me. So if you spot anything that really annoys you just tell me. Also, if you know where I can get a good beta, PLEASE TELL ME.  
**

** Since I'm definately not a grandmaster of fanfiction, I really appreciate reviews. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is welcomed. Any flames or just plain rudeness I will simply ignore. I try to give plenty of warnings before the story, just to be fair to those of you who don't care for whatever it is I will be writing about.**

* * *

Title: Keep Me, Night 

Series: Naruto

Genre: Mostly angst

Characters/Pairing: Deidara and Tenten/DeiTen

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Implied sex

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Tenten couldn't sleep. Her body was weary but her mind was racing. Insomnia was really a bitch, especially when she had to be up pretty early that morning for a mission.

She sighed as she sat up, daintily shifting her weight so she wouldn't disturb Deidara. He remained still, his slumber protecting him from the routine nightmares of everyday shinobi life for the time being. Tenten wished she could be lucky enough to fall into the same ignorant reverie tonight and put off her regular turmoil until morning.

When she thought of the sun rising, she felt tears forming in the inner corners of her eyes. Her heart literally ached; knowing that the sun meant the end of night. With the day came obligations, laws, and resignation. With each ray of light Konoha will awaken like a dragon, ever vigilant, showing no mercy to its enemies.

The night was Tenten's only comfort lately. With the darkness came the stars, tranquility, dreams, and possibilities. Something about it was reassuringly mysterious, like a magician's black cape that was temporarily draped over the village, keeping the audience guessing until the sheet was lifted. Under that cape anything could come to be, and nobody but the magician would know what was going on. But the serene embrace of night was becoming short-lived, losing its grip as the days grew longer with summer approaching.

Tenten's eyes quickly grew accustomed to the darkness, faint outlines solidifying out of the black abyss that sat like fog in her room. She flinched when she felt Deidara stir beside her. She remained still until she heard his soft, rhythmic breathing. He rolled onto his side, the white sheets wrapped around his waist and his bare back facing her. He was still asleep.

_Yes. Keep sleeping. Stay here. _

Tenten reached to the nightstand, blindly feeling around for the alarm clock. She brought it close to her face so she could make out the block numbers against the hushed dark blue glow of the clock face.

3:07.

A couple hours before Deidara would have to depart so he could make a clean escape under the black screen of the night, taking advantage of the few minutes of slight disorganization when the scattered night guards changed shifts. He would come back who knows when, if ever again.

That night, after coming down off the high of their lovemaking, they had talked about their situation and the hardships it promised.

* * *

_"How long can we keep this up, hmm?"_

_"I don't know, Deidara-kun. It's dangerous for both of us. I don't think I could live with myself if--"_

_Tenten held her tongue. Deidara knew what she meant. Though Deidara's abilities rivaled Kakashi-sensei's, Tenten couldn't help but worry herself sick every time he left. It wasn't uncommon for a great shinobi to be killed all because of an instance of bad luck. After his departure, she would stand out on the balcony, listening out for the slightest sound of a struggle in the morning silence. She'd contemplate if she'd leave it to him to take care of the battle alone, possibly seeing him thrown in jail and, at the worst, executed. However, if she'd rush to his aid to fight off her own comrades, she'd have to leave Konoha in order to avoid the charges as well as the shame that came with them._

_"The days are growing warmer. Perhaps…I could meet you outside of the village?"_

_"The others may become suspicious of you sneaking off alone, yeah?"_

_"I don't know."_

_They knew that such a relationship couldn't last. The ending would be excruciating, whether by a final, painful decision or by the deadly hand of another shinobi. But they'd always put it off, always thinking they'd find the strength to say the words the next time, words that, at the moment, couldn't be found._

_There was an unsettling silence between the two, both of them fearing what the other was about to say._

_"Deidara-kun."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"…Let's just not talk about it right now."_

_He sighed out a held breath, kissing the top of Tenten's head as she nudged under his arm, resting her head beneath his chin._

* * *

Tenten laid back down, attempting to pull away some of the blankets Deidara had managed to use to make a cocoon around himself during the night. She had her back pressed against his, but she still didn't have enough blankets to cover up her chilled, naked skin.

"Hey, you're hogging all the blankets," she murmured, poking Deidara in the back with her elbow.

"Hmm? Sorry," he mumbled.

Satisfied, Tenten softly smiled when Deidara rolled over to wrap his arms around her, giving just enough blanket to cover herself up. She immediately warmed with Deidara pressed against her, his skin heated from sleep. Tiny strands of his blond hair mingled with her dark locks, one of them tickling her cheek. Life should always be this perfect.

Tenten could just make out the hands of the alarm clock. 4:28. No use for her to fall back to sleep now.

* * *

**Remember people! Reviews are love! If you really want, you can look up the lyrics to David Gray's Nightblindness just to see where I got the inspiration. It's a good song, really. Download it, listen to it, love it.**


End file.
